datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Papacy of the Kingdom of Zen
The Supreme Papacy of the Kingdom of Zen is the head of state and head of government of the Kingdom of Zen when the Grand King of Zen also holds the title of Pope of Zen. As a result, the Supreme Papacy controls both the Executive Branch and Ecclesiastical Branch; two out of the three branches of government in the Kingdom of Zen. The position was created by Pope InvaderXYZ of Zen on January 7th, 2020, after removing Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I and becoming the legal heir to the throne. As both Grand King and Pope, she declared herself the Supreme Papacy and seized control of the Kingdom of Zen. The position was abolished on January 11th, 2020, after the Kingdom of Zen was reorganized into the Grand Zen Autocracy by Grand King Lord_Ocram I; ending the power struggle known as the War of Kings. Introduction Naming The title of Supreme Papacy is based on a combination of Supreme Leader, and the Papacy; the latter representing the Pope. The title was created to invoke both a feeling of monopolization of power, and change of regime despite the legal system staying the same. The official flag is based on the flag of the Supreme Church, with purple representing the monarchy and yellow representing the Supreme Church. This surrounds a symbol representing the authority of Zen. Powers and Duties The Supreme Papacy has no unique abilities other than holding both the offices of Grand King and Pope of Zen. As a result, the Supreme Papacy Grand King of Zen The Grand King of Zen, also known as the Grand King and King of Zen, is the highest authority in the Kingdom of Zen and rules over the entire kingdom. The Grand King has supreme authority over the people of Zen, and enacts policy in the form of official Proclamations. Proclamations act as undeniable law, which can be appealed by the Synod-Parliament if it is overwhelmingly disliked. Pope of Zen The Pope of Zen, also known as the Supreme Zen Pontiff, is the highest religious and cultural authority in the Kingdom of Zen. This honor is bestowed upon the Pope by Sa Sainte Vertu, La Déesse Céleste, or Her Holy Righteousness, The Heavenly Goddess. The honor is further authenticated by The Grand King of Zen, whose divine right as a monarch is confirmed by the Pope of Zen. History Setting Up the Coup On the night of December 13th, Pope and Officier Supérieur Zennataliste of the Zen Parti Nationale InvaderXYZ approached Grand King Doctor_Tordoc about issuing an official proclamation to declare the Zen Parti Nationale the official political party of the Kingdom of Zen. A deal was struck behind closed doors and Proclamation 001 was issued by the Grand King, declaring the official political party as the ZPN. "I, the Grand King of Zen, officially declare the Zen Parti Nationale, as the official party of the Zen Kingdom. All residents will be considered de-facto members of the party until registration. Alongside it being the official party, Proclamation 001 will be put into effect immediately." However, a clause in Proclamation 001 stipulated that the Officier Supérieur Zennataliste of the Zen Parti Nationale is to be legally considered a member of the Royal Family in the Kingdom of Zen. This was added with the express intent of being used by Pope and Officier Supérieur Zennataliste InvaderXYZ to be considered a legal heir to the throne. The War of Kings January 7th was selected as the first official Authentication Day, during which the Pope was to confirm whether not Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I still possessed the divine right to rule. She quickly gave the announcement declaring that Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I would not be continuing to serve as the Grand King, which came as a shock. "As the Supreme Pontiff of the Kingdom of Zen, InvaderXYZ I of House Caroline, I hereby do not authenticate the Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen. Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I no longer carries the divine right to rule the Kingdom of Zen, this is evident by Sa Sainte Vertu, La Déesse Céleste drying up the mineral rich mines, as well as the slow decay of the Kingdom's global standing. Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I will relinquish rulership of the Kingdom of Zen to me, and I will host a ceremony in the Royal Castle of Zenport announcing the member of the royal family I have chosen to succeed him. They will be sworn in as the new Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen." As a result, the power of the office of Grand King was relinquished to Pope InvaderXYZ at 9:12AM PST, who had assured that Hero718 would be selected as the next Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen. Hero718 and _Courier_6_'s wedding went on as planned, and the swearing-in ceremony was planned for 4:00PM PST before having it postponed to 5:00PM PST due to a power outage on the behalf of Pope InvaderXYZ. In the middle of the ceremony, at 5:04PM PST, Pope InvaderXYZ declared herself as the heir to the throne, and became the new Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen. Holding both the office of Grand King and Pope, she declared herself the Supreme Papacy of the Kingdom of Zen, with immediate conflict ensuing as a result of the Blood of Rebirth; during which the assassinator of the Grand King can become the Grand King, themselves. House Caroline was declared the official Royal Family, as House Tordoc was ousted. In the ensuing battle raging across Zenport, Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ was targeted by Lord Appester, Doctor_Tordoc, and Lord_Ocram. She was soon deposed by Lord Appester, officially making him the new Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen at 5:19PM PST. However, negotiations soon began for Lord Appester to relinquish the throne to another resident of the nation. At 5:28PM PST, InvaderXYZ was restored to the Supreme Papacy in exchange for Lord Appester to become a Zen Cardinal. At 5:33PM PST, Sachem Micanopy of the Indigenous Federation officially declared his support for the Supreme Papacy, recognizing InvaderXYZ as the true Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen. At 7:44PM PST, President Diabetos10 of the Kiwi Syndicate did the same. "The Indigenous Revolutionary Army formally recognizes InvaderXYZ as the Supreme Papacy of Zen. We encourage all indigenous people and folks from around the world to contribute to the National Party of Zen's cause and supporting the new ruler." However, Doctor_Tordoc was not happy with Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ's ascent to the throne. Fearing the rise of a communist Zen state, he began a rebellion. Stealing the town funds for Zenport, Doctor_Tordoc took off and declared a small area on the Kingdom's east coast as the Old Zen Monarchy; kickstarting a formal effort to remove Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ from the throne. As a result, a strike team from the Miner's Party began to occupy Zenport at 5:44PM PST in an effort to secure InvaderXYZ's position as ruler of the Kingdom of Zen. After their arrival, conflict died down. "My words to Doctor_Tordoc, is that this is nothing personal. I may have used a little bit of trickery, but in the end our nation will be more powerful, and stronger than ever. Hopefully you can forgive my ascent, but we will see what happens with the rebellion. I am eager to see this through, whatever the outcome." The following day, Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ declared Proclamation #003, which reformed Synod-Parliament. On January 8th, Lord-Presidium _Courier_6_ officially dissolved the South American Enclave, the Enclave Oil Rig being disbanded with the intent to fall under the control of Zenport. However, it was discovered that Zenport lacked the population to reclaim the Enclave Oil Rig. As a result, the Oil Rig was both raided and visited by multiple parties as Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ worked to remedy the situation. However, during this period, Lord_Ocram attempted assassination of the Supreme Papacy twice, and failing both times. At 8:31PM PST, Supreme Papacy InvaderXYZ was caught off-guard by Mealsuwu, a mercenary hired by Lord_Ocram in exchange for $4000 and 10 diamond blocks. She was subsequently assassinated, and Lord_Ocram lay claim to the throne at 8:36PM PST. After a minor legal discussion, Lord_Ocram was declared the Grand King of the Kingdom of Zen, with power being relinquished later on during the night. The following day, Hero718 announced that he would be leaving Gladia, and thus the Kingdom of Zen. Sources indicate that he was angry about the power struggle, enough to be suspicious. On January 10th, it was discovered that the nation's capital, Zenport, was raided. In what would be later called the "Great Theft of the 10th", Hero718 stole nearly every item in public storage and unclaimed houses. In addition, he turned on firespread and set fire to former Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I's tree mansion. An investigation was launched once the Great Theft was discovered by Grand King Lord_Ocram I and Teufel_Hunden at 12:57PM PST. After it was discovered that whoever had committed the crime had turned firespread on,the suspect list was narrowed to those who held the rank of co-mayor. Pope InvaderXYZ, Swoopingeagle1, and JunkerQueen were prime suspects before Lil_red_ indicated that Hero718 was angry enough to commit the crime, and that he had last been online during the timeframe it had been deduced that crime had taken place. Hero718 later confessed on January 11th, 2019. On January 10th, during the investigation Pope InvaderXYZ and _Courier_6_ assassinated Grand King Lord_Ocram I, making _Courier_6_ the legal heir to the throne. However, Grand King Lord_Ocram I refused to relinquish power, and held onto the throne. Believing this to be only a minor obstacle, the two began to plan with Appester, Swoopingeagle1 and JunkerQueen to take back the throne. On January 11th, Grand King Lord_Ocram I, Lord Appester, and Numar_001 fortified Grand King Lord_Ocram I's tree house and challenged those who opposed him to defeat him. Lord Appester, originally a loyalist to Pope InvaderXYZ, saw greater prospects in aligning with Grand King Lord_Ocram I and betrayed her. Although the three killed both Pope InvaderXYZ and _Courier_6_, JunkerQueen managed to kill Grand King Lord_Ocram I, making her the legal, and undeniable, heir to the throne at 3:55PM PST. However, instead of relinquishing power, the Grand King illegally kicked both her and Swoopingeagle1 from the town. The Grand Zen Autocracy Declaring himself the Dictator, Grand King Lord_Ocram I reorganized the Kingdom of Zen into the Grand Zen Autocracy on January 11th, 2019, at 5:37PM PST. As a result, the government was replaced by The Society, a ruling body of three figureheads to lead the nation to glory. With the Kingdom of Zen laying in ashes, and no longer having any power in the government, Pope InvaderXYZ officially resigned at 5:43PM PST; after demoting Lord Appester to Bishop and promoting Lil_red_ and _Courier_6_ to Zen Cardinals. Lil_red_ was chosen by InvaderXYZ to be the new Pope of Zen, solidifying the new nation's freshman administration. List of Supreme Papacies This is a list of officials who have held the title of Supreme Papacy throughout the history of the Kingdom of Zen. The only person to have ever held the title is InvaderXYZ, on two separate occasions. Trivia * The longest amount of time the title of Supreme Papacy has been held is two days. * During both periods where InvaderXYZ held the title of Supreme Papacy, she technically controlled the entire government. This is due to her having held all three positions of Grand King, Pope of Zen, and Orateur D'église. As a result, she had control of the Executive, Ecclesiastical, and Legislative branches of government.